transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: The Movie (Fan Fiction)
This article will be updated soon This is my idea for a Transformers live-action movie. It is focused on the robots, with minimal human characters. Synopsis The Decepticons have invaded earth in search of energy for their dying world of Cybertron. The Decepticons start gathering energy from the planet. When the Autobots heard of this, they launched an assault team to earth to deal with the problem. A couple of battles ensue, the final one being held in New York City. Key Moments *The Decepticon ship crashes into a town. *Swindle and Bumblebee battle in the Suburbs. *Tidal Wave and Broadside have a battle out at sea. *Optimus Prime, Hound and Jetfire take on Shockwave in an open-cast mine. *The other Autobots are attacked by Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp on a highway scouting mission by the Autobots. *The Autobots find a suitable base in the mountains and set up a base of operations when the others return. *The Decepticons lure the Autobots into NYC to destroy them. *Gravedigger destroys the Brooklyn Bridge's underwater supports, sending the midsection of the bridge plummeting into the water. *Bumblebee takes on Soundwave in the NYC. *The Constructicons take on Optimus Prime and Cliffjumper in NYC. *Devastator climbing the Empire State Building. *Megatron battles Optimus Prime on the rooftops of NYC. *Cliffjumper is killed by Hook. *F-22 Raptors destroy Gravedigger. *Strika, Frenzy and Rumble take on Arcee in NYC. *Ratchet and Ironhide double-take Starscream. *Jetfire And Bulkhead take on Devastator on the Empire State Building. *Megatron and Optimus Prime are both killed when Prime uses all of his spark's power to extinguish Megatron's spark. *Scorponok takes on Gravedigger underwater. Story The movie starts on the world of Cybertron, where the Autobots and Decepticons are both engaged in a huge-scale war, but both are also starving of energon, their energy source. The decepticon leader, Megatron, was informed many years after the start of the war by his top technician, Soundwave, that out of the 100 worlds they had scanned from cybertron, there was only 1 planet that had a high amount of energy on it, Earth. The Decepticons then used their minimal resources to create a carrier spacecraft so they could get to earth. The Decepticons launched from their planet when their ship was finished. While they were in space, Swindle was sent in an escape pod to scout ahead on Earth. He arrived, but was killed by the Autobot scout Bumblebee, but not before Swindle called the other Decepticons to come to Earth. But when the others got to earth, they were hit by a stray meteorite shower, which made them crash into earth at high speed. The Decepticons just managed to escape their craft before it crashed an imediatly exploded, destroying a small human town. The decepticons all crashed down to earth from their ship, Shockwave landed in a construction site with the Constructicons, Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave landed in a military base, Tidal Wave landed out at sea and Gravedigger landed in an Experimental Facility. All of the bots scan their forms and meet at the wrecked ruins of the human settlement that was destroyed by their ship. Megatron splits the Decepticons into groups so they can gather energy. Shockwave, Gravdigger and the Constructicons mine for energy, Strika, Frenzy and Rumble infultrate human facillities and steal energy, and Starscream, Megatron and Soundwave rebuild their ship. The next day, the Autobots land on earth to join Bumblebee, who has been spying on the Decepticons since they landed. The Autobots then split, Jetfire, Hound and Prime heading towards the largest ground-based Decepticon signiture, Broadside heading out to sea to confront Tidal Wave and the others continue to report on the other Decepticon's doings. Prime and Hound arive at the Decepticon's signiture, which is an emormous open-cast mine, but only find a gigantic bucket-wheel excavator (Shockwave). As the Autobots move in, Shockwave transforms. The Autobots call in Jetfire, but all 3 are pummeled by Shockwave, but they defeat him when Jetfire shoots him in the centre of his eye. The wounded Decepticon then flees underground. Meanwhile, Broadside has engaged Tidal Wave out at sea. The two both exchange fire until they both transform and lock in battle. They both try to kill each other, but in the end Broadside holds Tidal Wave down while he cuts him in half lengthwise with his huge sword. The Autobots, minus Prime, Jetfire and Hound, scout for a Base of Operations on a highway, when they are attacked by Starscream and the seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp. The Autobots suffer damage but eventualy drive them back. The Autobots soon set up a base in the Mountains in Nevada. Soon after, Megatron and the Decepticons arrive in New York City and send out a signal out to lure the Autobots into the city, so they could ambush them. However, when the Autobots arrive, Starscream blows their cover when he tries to take down Megatron with his missiles. The Decepticons then engage the Autobots, with Arcee taking Strika, Rumble and Frenzy, Ironhide and Ratchet double-take Starscream, Bumblebee engages Soundwave, and Prime and Cliffjumper escape to a construction site deep in the city. Meanwhile, Gravedigger crosses the river surrounding the city, destroying the Brooklyn Bridge on the way, just before Scorponok leaps into the water from the shore and engages Gravedigger. After a long battle, scorponok smashes gravedigger's left arm off, but Gravedigger strikes back by smashing Scorponok into the ground with his remaining arm, and stomps on the Scorponok's head. Prime and Cliffjumper arrive meanwhile in a mid-city construction site, where several construction vehicles are parked. The construction vehicles then transform and take on the 2. Many of them fight Prime, with Prime defeating them all, however, Cliffjumper is killed by the other robots, including Hook. Megatron then flies in and carries Prime away to the rooftops. The Constructicons then combine into Devastator. He shouts: "PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!" and starts searching for Autobots to smash. He is shot at by pesky human jet fighters, which he follows to the top of the Empire State Building. Meanwhile on the ground after Starscream is driven away, Soundwave calls for Colossus to transform. The Autobots are caught by surprise when the building they are standing next to transforms into a hulking behemoth that attacks the them with Soundwave and his minions. Jetfire spots the devastator on top of the empire state building, and, carrying Bulkhead with him proceeds to fly up to the top of the skyscraper to engage him. Starscream in-turn tries to destroy Jetfire, but in the ensuing confusion, Devastator accidently swats Starscream. Jetfire and Bulkhead land and cling to Devastator. Bulkhead eventually manages to tear off one of Devastator's arms and escape. Jetfire then uses his sword to slice off the giant's head. Devastator's head-less body then plummets to the ground, with the top half of the Empire State Building coming down on-top of him. On the ground Colossus is smashing through buildings, chasing Bumblebee. As he corners the Autobot, Ratchet and Ironhide leap from the rooftops and attack Colossus, while Hound and Arcee attack from below. Ironhide shoots part of Colossus' head and chest off, but both are soon flung off as Colossus attacks all three of them. The three autobots hold out against him long enough for Bulkhead and Jetfire to arive and defeat the monster. Gravedigger, meanwhile, has just crawled into the city and helps Soundwave against the Autobots. But just after Gravedigger joins the battle, a few military F-22 Raptors destroy Gravdigger with their missiles. Starscream, having been badly damaged, flees along with the equaly injured Soundwave, Strika, Frenzy and Rumble. Meanwhile, Megatron lands on a Skyscraper and engages Optimus Prime, with both delivering blows at each-other, resulting in Prime's arm being torn off. Prime is saved by Ratchet, Hound, Jetfire, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ironhide, who open fire on Megatron. Then Megatron procedes in shooting at the Autobots in his Artillery Tank Mode, forcing them to retreat. Optimus proclaims it is time to end the battle, he then charges at Megatron and leaps at him, smashing his fist into Megatron's chest. Megatron tries to break free, but Prime uses all of his spark's power to destroy him and Megatron. It succeeds, with everything within 20 meters of the two exept Prime being disintergrated. Then Prime without any spark power, falls to the ground, dead. The Autobots mourn their leader's death, and vow to make him return one-day. They then head off to seek the escaped Decepticons. Starscream, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble and Strika land on an uncharted island in the ocean, and send out a message to the remaining Decepticons on Cybertron, telling them to come to Earth to help them revive their leader, and to search for a mysterious Cybertronian artifact. Autobots *Optimus Prime (TTM) All Red Semi-Truck *Bumblebee (TTM) Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo *Ratchet (TTM) Ambulance *Arcee (TTM) Black Motorcycle *Ironhide (TTM) Red Pickup *Jetfire (TTM) B-17 Flying Fortress *Hound (TTM) Military Hummer *Bulkhead (TTM) M1A1 Abrams Tank *Cliffjumper (TTM) Red Lamborghini Gallardo *Broadside (TTM) Nimitz-class Super Aircraft Carrier Decepticon *Megatron (TTM) AC-130 Attack Plane, Long Range Artillery Cannon, Stealth Submarine *Starscream (TTM) SU-47 Berkut *Soundwave (TTM) AH-64 Apache Helicopter *Rumble (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Strika (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Frenzy (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Constructicons (TTM) *Devastator (TTM) Fourteen Constructicons *Bonecrusher (TTM) Caterpillar D11 Bulldozer, Upper Left Arm *Scrapper (TTM) Caterpillar 988 Log Handler Front-End Loader, Upper Right Leg *Mixmaster (TTM) Mack Cement Truck, Lower Torso *Hook (TTM) Kobelco CK2500 Mobile Crane, Upper Torso *Tread (TTM) Liebherr R 924 Excavator, Mid-Torso *Long Haul (TTM) Caterpillar 797 Dump Truck, Right Arm *Scavenger (TTM) Jaw-Shoveled Excavator, Chest and Head *Trample (TTM) Versatile 1080 Tractor, Upper Left Leg *Grindor (TTM) T558 Track Trencher, Arm Mounted Chainsaw Blade *Trasher (TTM) JCB Backhoe, Left Hand *Demolishor (TTM) Kobelco CK2500 Crawler Crane equiped with Wrecking Ball, Lower Left Arm / Arm Mounted Wrecking Ball Flail *Scrapmetal (TTM) Vermeer RT1250 Rockwheel, Right Hand / Circular Saw Blade *Hauler (TTM) Case IH Steiger 535 Tracker, Lower Right Leg *Hightower (TTM) Kato NK-1200E 120T, Lower Left Leg *Swindle (TTM) Red Sportscar *Tidal Wave (TTM) Nimitz-class Super Aircraft Carrier *Gravedigger (TTM) Experimental Construction Walker *Shockwave (TTM) RB293 Bucket-Wheel Excavator *Colossus (TTM) 15-Floor Building *Thundercracker (TTM) F-22A Raptor *Skywarp (TTM) F-117 Nighthawk Other *Scorponok (TTM) Artillery Cannon, Mechanical Scorpion Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction